The club
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A one shot for Stu. Ste, Doug, Cheryl and Brendan go clubbing.


**For Stu I hope you like it X**

**The club **

"Let's go out tonight Doug" Ste said excitedly.

It had been ages since the two of them had an evening out together; all they seemed to do lately was work, look after the kids and occasionally go to the dog for a drink.

"I'm not really sure Ste, can we even afford it? Doug replied.

His lack of enthusiasm annoyed Ste, sometimes he wished he was more lively and outgoing but he wasn't and to Ste he seemed older than his years. He seemed to enjoy the simple pleasures in life and would much rather stay in with a bottle of wine and a take away. Which was okay but they did that all the time and Ste wanted to let his hair down, especially after everything that had happened recently and the shocking tragedy of Lynsey being murdered.

"Doug we run our own business, of course we can afford it and it might do you some good you know after Lynsey and everything"

Doug wasn't exactly Mr Excitable at the best of times and lately certain things had taken its toll on their relationship. Brendan, Lynsey and being together 24/7 didn't help them. Doug was close to Lynsey and he couldn't understand why Ste would give support to Brendan first before him, it was only a hug but that was enough. Doug had tried not to say anything to Ste as deep down he knew he was just being jealous but his insecurities weighed heavily on his mind until one day that had rowed about it. Ste had argued his case until they both decided to call a truce and just forget about it.

"Look Doug I'll go and get us a bottle of wine from the shop, you know to get us in the mood"

Doug was reluctant to agree but he did in the end.

"Alright Ste I might even enjoy myself. See you in a bit."

Ste entered the shop and grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelve he turned around to see Brendan stood behind him.

"Celebrating steven"

Although they went exactly the best of friends, after recent events they had got on better lately and could at least share a normal conversation.

"Naa just having a drink at home might go to that new club they've just opened in town after, Doug's being boring"

"I'll let you get on then" Brendan interrupted.

Even hearing his name made Brendan feel uncomfortable, he hated them being together but it was what Ste wanted and he had given up trying to win him back. He walked off leaving Ste in the shop looking a little guilty for even trying to talk about Doug to him.

"Did you and your Cheryl wanna join us?" Ste shouted out.

Brendan turned to look at him, thinking that this might actually be fun.

"And why would you want us with you? Chez I understand yeah but me….really?"

"I just thought after everything you have been through you could do with some cheering up"

Brendan approached Ste who looked like he regretted asking him already, he stood so close to him that it made Ste take a step back.

"That's good of ye to ask steven, I might see ye later then"

Walking back home Ste had started to worry about Doug's reaction to his kind gesture; he was already paranoid about Brendan. Turns out he was actually okay about it and after having the bottle of wine he had loosened up and was up for going out.

They arrived at the club around nine; Cheryl and Brendan were already there at the bar, they looked out of place like they didn't really wanna be there; maybe it was just too soon after Lynsey, Ste and Doug went over to them.

"Hi ya you came then?"

Ste tried not to look at Brendan but it was hard when he was looking so good. Brendan got a round of drinks and they all sat down together. It was strained at first for many reasons but after the drinks kept coming, the mood had improved dramatically and everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Doug. Ste spent a lot of the night dancing with Cheryl and of course Doug, no matter how well everyone was getting on Doug wasn't going to sit with Brendan all night.

"I'm gonna sit this one out guys, you carry on"

Ste couldn't help feel sorry for Brendan who spent half the night on his own and he couldn't help but keep looking at him either, he went over to the Brendan at the table and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" Ste asked.

"Ye im okay, just watching ye know"

Both of them couldn't deny the chemistry that was still there between them, the attraction that they still clearly had for each other, you'd have to be blind to not see it.

"I'll get us a drink" Ste said nervously.

Ste hated that no matter what time had passed and what things had happened to distance them from each other lives that when they were together; alone together he was still all he wanted. Brendan watched him the whole time he was at the bar, he couldn't help himself. He noticed some guy talking to him; Ste was laughing and blushing so he must have been coming on to him. Brendan tried to control himself it's not even like he was his anymore but he still couldn't sit back and let some bloke chat him up in front of his eyes. He got up from the table and calmly walked over towards them.

"This guy giving you Hassle steven?"

Ste really did see the good in everyone, his tongue was almost hanging out of his head and he was completely perving over Ste.

"No its fine Brendan, were just chatting"

Brendan backed off and went back over to the table, he glanced over at Chez who was dancing with Doug, she was laughing which pleased him, it was the first time she'd looked happy since Lynsey. He searched the bar for Ste who was no longer there; he immediately searched the club for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Brendan then heard his voice.

"Get off me will ya"

Stood by the toilet door was Ste with the random who was now trying to force himself on to him. Brendan rushed over to him and dragged him off of Ste; he pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Ye have five seconds to get out of here"

Luckily for him he listened, Brendan was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Are ye okay Steven?"

Brendan reached out to him and cupped his face.

"I am now ta"

Ste reached out to brendan and ran a hand down his chest, brendan didn't need any more encouragement and he grabbed Ste's arm and led him into the toilets. Their need for each other had reached boiling point and all the wanted to do was be reconnected.

Brendan locked the cubical door and turned his attention to Ste who could already feel the effects of being so close to him. He closed every inch of space and kissed him with such a force that it made his legs feel weak. Brendan pulled away to see that his eyes were filled with lust, his could feel that his heart was pounding and he could see that he was already hard in his trousers. Brendan undone Ste's belt franticly as if his life depended on it, he stripped him of his clothes and felt his hardness, Ste moaned at his touch, he then took off his own clothes. Knowing that they didn't have much time Brendan picked Ste up to him so that he could enter him; his back was up against the side of the cubical and Brendan was holding him up supporting him. Brendan gently eased himself into him; Ste moaned with pleasure and threw his head back, Brendan couldn't resist and started kissing his neck. He loved the way he felt when he was with him there was nothing else in the world like it. Brendan began thrusting in to him hard and fast and Ste being so loud not caring if anyone walked in; their need for each other was greater than anything. It was over almost as quick as it begun and although it seemed cheap and dirty it wasn't, to both of them it was so much more than that. They redressed quickly, they had been gone long enough, Ste was just about to open the door when Brendan grabbed hold of him and pulled him close again. He kissed him again, slowly this time, deep with real meaning.

"Ye know i still love ye Steven that was…"

"I know Bren, don't say anymore, I feel it too but I'm with Doug now. We had better get back."

They returned to the table, Cheryl and Doug were still dancing, they hadn't even noticed they were gone.

"Wanna dance Bren?"

"No I'll just watch ye steven"

Ste smiled and went to walk off.

"Steven", Brendan called out

"Yeah" Ste replied

"I won't ever give up on ye"

Ste knew it was pointless trying to fight it anymore.

"Good I don't want you to Bren"

Brendan felt hope for the first time in nearly a year, hope that they would be together again someday. Ste joined Doug and Cheryl on the dance floor and Brendan watched as the boy he loved tried to dance.

**please review :) xxxxxxxx**


End file.
